More Than Just a Glasses Joke
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Shinpachi forgets his CD player in the apartment, but when he goes to get it, he's not the only one there.


**Title**: More Than Just a Glasses Joke

**Pairing**: GinHijiGin

**Rating**: F for fluff

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N I**: A thank you to a wonderful new friend that did something so gorgeous for my birthday! Aga, this one's for you, cheers to a budding friendship /smooches

**A/N II**: There's a link in my profile to the birthday pic this goes to. Check it out and support the artist! She's so wonderful and sweet oh my _god_...

**More Than Just a Glasses Joke**

Shinpachi walks into the Yorozuya headquarters and immediately slows down when he sees extra shoes by the door. They're Hijikata's, he can recognize them now that Hijikata comes by fairly often. Shinpachi's glad that the two have opened their relationship. It's not like Shinpachi had known what Gintoki had been sneaking around for, definitely not with who, but he'd known something had been up. Gintoki doesn't just _change_ in the ways that he has for no reason.

But knowing that Hijikata's here does give Shinpachi pause. It's never a good thing to just walk in on them without warning and Shinpachi is only stopping by to grab the CD he left behind, no one is expecting him. He's very cautious as he slinks through the apartment and it's strange that he doesn't hear any sounds. He peers into the kitchen and doesn't see anyone, but there's a container on the counter that doesn't have the top on correctly – Gintoki's handiwork, he notes.

Sighing, unable to fight the urge, Shinpachi pads inside and sees that there's a decent chunk taken out of the rice inside the bowl. He smiles to himself and puts the lid on right, making sure to press as much air out of it as possible. He quietly opens the fridge, careful as he does so since the door likes to make a terrible squeak, then does a quick clean up. He only wipes down the counters and checks the floor, he doesn't want to stay too long. His sister is expecting him back and he wants to get some training in the dojo done before the afternoon.

Going back out into the hall, he creeps toward the living room, ears straining for any sounds. It's so strange that he can't hear anything except the noise of his own breath and feet against the wood. Kagura must not be home and the TV isn't on, Sadaharu probably isn't here, this is like the making of a bad horror film. The thought gives Shinpachi a little comfort, oddly enough, and he bravely looks into the living room without a pause, but then freezes.

On the sofa, Gintoki's on his back leaned up against a large pillow and Hijikata is sprawled on top of him, both appearing to be asleep. Shinpachi blushes up to his ears and he looks away even though he knows neither them nor himself have done anything embarrassing or worth such a flush. He has caught them in much more compromising positions than this one, yet it feels like he's blushing more this time than the others. He can't say why, perhaps it's the intimacy of it, he doesn't know.

At the very least Shinpachi is glad to see that they're fully clothed.

This time.

Hijikata's resting against Gintoki's chest and between his legs with his arms beneath his head. They're both passed out, Shinpachi even thinks that Gintoki is drooling from the corner of his mouth. With a slight noise, Hijikata shifts and turns his head toward Shinpachi without opening his eyes. Gintoki's arms adjust in the most absentminded way, like a reflex, on Hijikata's shoulders and both look so comfortable that Shinpachi feels like his mere presence is disrupting that.

He takes one step toward where he left his CD player and all it takes is that one step to wake Hijikata up. His eyes slit open and he raises his head, blinking a few times, his hair rumpled and face crumpled. Once he sees Shinpachi, he's flushing just as much as Shinpachi himself is. Gintoki and Hijikata have been open about their relationship for a few months now, but even though the change in the normal has been accepted, it's still new in its own way. Trying to morph and adhere the usual life of the Yorozuya to include and extend toward parts of the Shinsengumi, it still has its bumps and trials.

Shinpachi isn't very good at knowing how to deal with Hijikata when Gintoki isn't around and Kagura is even worse. Kagura gets hostile while Shinpachi just gets awkward, like right now. He watches Hijikata, Hijikata watches him back, and they're both floundering. That's a form of comfort, at least, and Shinpachi has to give Hijikata credit for making efforts to get Shinpachi and Kagura to accept him. He buys Kagura food from time to time and tries to clean up after himself so Shinpachi doesn't have to do it. They're small gestures, little steps, and Shinpachi, at least, knows to appreciate them.

"U-um... sorry to w-wake you, I was just –"

"It's fine," Hijikata says quickly, then flinches, "s-sorry, what were ya sayin'?"

"Nothing, I mean, it's okay." The quiet around them is stifling, can't Gintoki wake up? "I'm just getting something I left."

Hijikata's face is just as red as Shinpachi's still, perhaps even redder, and after an edgy fidgeting of fingers, Shinpachi gets uncomfortable enough to just turn away and find his CD player. He doesn't know why Hijikata makes him so nervous, especially when the relationship isn't technically new anymore since it really has been close to three months from the time Gintoki had brought Hijikata home with him one afternoon to come out to them.

In the beginning, Shinpachi had seen no way that Gintoki and _Hijikata _could be in a relationship. He really hadn't. He knew Hijikata to be someone dedicated to his work and loyal to Kondo, but a relationship kind of person? No. Same with Gintoki. The whole thing had come as a huge shock that Shinpachi isn't sure he's fully over.

However, what he does know now is that their relationship is unique and, more importantly, it _works_. Hijikata is standoffish and a lot of times doesn't like to be touched by Gintoki, be it in public or inside. If there's people around, Hijikata gets overwhelmingly embarrassed and uncomfortable, but Shinpachi knows that it's very different when it's just the two of them. Considering what he has walked in on, it _has _to be different and also... seeing how they are now. It's obvious Hijikata wants to move until Shinpachi leaves, but he stays put, probably because he doesn't want to wake Gintoki up.

Shinpachi goes farther into the room to seek out his CD player and still muses over things. He likes Hijikata well enough, but he supposes that there's some latent resentment just because Hijikata takes up a portion of Gintoki's time. A large portion, sometimes. Hijikata doesn't even have to be around to do it, either, it's always easy to tell when Gintoki's mind wanders that way. It's not obvious by any means, nothing is obvious when it comes to Gintoki, but as of late, it's getting easier to tell. He gets spacey, almost reverent, thoughtful, maybe, and it takes something sharp, like Shinpachi snapping his fingers, to get Gintoki back into the present.

He finds his CD player just underneath Gintoki's desk, it must have gotten nudged under there by a foot. He's glad Sadaharu didn't step on it and crush it. As he picks it up and checks to make sure the CD is still inside, he sees movement from the corner of his eye. Hijikata has draped his jacket over his back and is so careful resettling himself that it looks as if he's moving in slow motion. Gintoki moves only to turn his head away with a soft noise, his face more toward the back of the sofa now.

"I could get you a blanket, if you want."

Hijikata shakes his head. "This is fine. His highness will just complain about the heat."

There's something barbed in Hijikata's tone, something mocking, but it's also absurdly affectionate. Shinpachi flushes all over again and it's contagious because Hijikata does the same and looks away.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, I've gotta get back to work later."

"I see, well, be sure to stop by again soon," Shinpachi says politely as he gives a little wave on his way to the hall.

"R-right," Hijikata's fingers twitch, "see ya."

Shinpachi quickly gets back to the door and puts his shoes on while his mind has already begun to wander. He can't help himself in wondering just what attracts those two together and how they must be like when they're alone. It's clear there's something strong between them, something indefinable and out of Shinpachi's reach. He has never been in a serious romantic relationship before, so he really can't help but be curious what draws Gintoki to a man like Hijikata and vice versa. He doesn't mind that Gintoki is with a man, why would he? Shinpachi just doesn't understand romantic love and how it works with all its many facilities.

He doesn't need to understand, either, Gintoki's relationship is really none of his business. The whole thing does effect Shinpachi and his life, but Gintoki is so happy now or at least happier than he was before. He smile easier and, miraculously, seems to be treating himself just a _little bit _better. He still goes out gambling and drinking, but it doesn't feel like he gets as drunk as often as he used to. He doesn't pass out in strange places or come back smelling like he took a bath in garbage. He still has his bad days, Shinpachi is sure, but he likes to think he goes to Hijikata on those days.

Hijikata must be different than the person Shinpachi sees as well. Rather, he must show a side of himself to Gintoki that no one else gets to see. They're good for each other, Shinpachi has no doubts in regards to that. He may wonder about their relationship from time to time, but he knows it has made them both happier and in the end, that's all Shinpachi really needs to know.

**The End**


End file.
